Sing to Me
by lost soul of silver
Summary: "No point in arguing with you... But I'll come up with the cheesiest song to make you regret asking this of me." (Soul/Maka)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and never will. This is a story I wrote just for fun because I'm a fan of Soul Eater.**

 **I also don't own the song "Can't Help Falling in Love," which is used in this story and also served as the inspiration.**

 **A/N: So I made two discoveries somewhat recently:**

 _ **1\. Soul has a guitar hanging in his bedroom.**_

 _ **2\. The Twenty-One Pilots cover of "Can't Help Falling in Love."**_

 **And thus, these two ideas collided and gave birth to the cheesy piece of crap you see before you. XD**

 **Before we get on with the story, I'd like to make it clear that this was created at 3 in the morning, so it might have some grammar errors that my tired eyes overlooked. And it may not be that great. And it's also super cheesy. If you're lactose intolerant or something, don't read.**

 **...I'll just stop talking now. Enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

 **Sing to Me**

His song filled the silence of the night.

Maka was jealous of Soul's musical talents—not only was he a master of the piano, but he was a player of guitar as well. And while she had heard him perform several pieces on the former instrument, she had never heard him play the acoustic guitar that always hung on the wall of his room.

He lounged beside her on the coach, eyes closed, as if he was just relaxing, but his fingers were working at the musical instrument's strings. He made it appear so easy and effortless, the way a few gentle plucks from his fingers on the chords could produce a flurry of notes that blended into a sweet, soothing melody. She could hear his passion and emotions in each chord, as if a small piece of his soul was contained in each individual sound. As she listened, she desperately wished she had a skill she could pour her own soul into; aside from studying and fighting Kishin, there wasn't much else she was good at.

Soul's randomized production of music began to fade out to its conclusion, the final note hanging in the air before silence overcame their apartment.

"I'm obviously a bit rusty," he commented, flexing his fingers and adjusting his position. "Haven't picked this thing up in quite a while."

Maka smiled. "I thought it sounded great. You'll get the hang of it and master it eventually, just like you did with the piano."

The white-haired boy scoffed. "Master? Heh, don't flatter me. But I'll keep working at it. I actually forgot how much I loved guitar..." Cracking his signature shark-tooth-clad grin, he turned to her. "Well? Would the coolest girlfriend ever like to make a request? I'm sure I can play anything you'd like."

Caught off-guard by the sudden question, her mind went blank, like she had never heard a single song in her entire life. She giggled anxiously. "Uhhh... I dunno. Whatever you want."

His red eyes rolled up to the ceiling. "Huh... not sure I know that one. Is that a Taylor Swift song?" He smirked playfully at her, earning him a punch in the shoulder.

"Seriously! Anything you can think of, I'd love to hear you play it!" Maka paused for a moment, a smile playing at the edges of her lips. "But... I do have one condition, though."

"What would that be?"

"You have to sing to me."

He cracked up laughing. "Really? Maka, you and I both know that I _suck_ at singing. There's no way—"

"Hey," she snapped, "you said ' _anything I'd like_ ,' remember?"

Soul opened his mouth to object, but instead he let out a defeated sigh. "No point in arguing with you... But I'll come up with the cheesiest song to make you regret asking this of me."

"Fine by me."

Shifting his position again, he cleared his throat, racking every part of his brain for a suitable song. After a moment of hesitation, his hand then began strumming the guitar's strings, producing the opening notes of a ballad that Maka instantly recognized.

Her surprised green eyes watched as he inhaled, and in a soft yet hoarse voice, he started to sing:

" _Wise men say only fools rush in,_  
 _But I can't help falling in love with you..._ "

A giggle managed to escape her mouth. Soul shot her a stern look from the corner of his eye, a smile tugging at one end of his mouth.

" _Shall I stay?_  
 _Would it be a sin,_  
 _If I can't help falling in love with you?_ "

As he continued with the song, Maka noticed his vocal chords adjust to singing. His voice grew stronger and projected farther, a hint of passion forming in each word, matching the feel of the guitar's chords as he simultaneously played.

" _Like a river flows surely to the sea,_  
 _Darling, so it goes_  
 _Some things were meant to be._ "

She let out another soundless laugh, tears brimming in her eyes.

It was the perfect song, an accurate depiction of their relationship. Partners and best friends for three years now, they had formed an incredibly strong bond. Sure, they had their disputes and disagreements, but they would always come back together after falling apart.

Just like a river inevitably meets the ocean at some point, it was only inevitable that their bond would gradually grow into love.

" _Take my hand._  
 _Take my whole life, too,_  
 _'Cause I can't help falling in love with you._ "

Soul continued to play, too lost in the sound to stop, even when Maka scooted closer to him on the couch and snuggled against his side. She couldn't stop grinning; seeing her joyous expression made him smile as well. _I guess I made a good choice, huh?_ he thought.

When his strumming slowed as the song came to a close, he heard her soft voice in his ear as she sang the final lyric with him:

" _But I can't help falling in love with you..._ "

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **A/N: Cheesy, right? I knowww.**

 **I initially thought about including this in a future scene in _Out of This World_ , but then I figured it'd work better as its own story.**

 **Oh, and if you haven't heard the Twenty-One Pilots cover of "Can't Help Falling in Love," go look it up. Right now. Since it served as the inspiration, I kinda imagined Soul singing like Tyler Joseph while writing this. Even though I tried really hard to imagine Micah Solusod from the Soul Eater dub singing. XD**

 **Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave a review to tell me your thoughts! :)**

 **~Hayley**

 _ **Note: Please read the notice on my profile before reviewing.**_


End file.
